


requests!!

by b_a



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_a/pseuds/b_a
Summary: requests for a variety of theatre fandoms as well as a few others!





	requests!!

hey! I'm looking to challenge myself and hopefully give you guys something fun to read! drop a request in the comments for any of the fandoms I've listed and I'll do my best! If there's any other musicals or YA series you want me to cover, feel free to ask and I might just know them. also, I've got a Hamilton fic up on my page. while I'm not in the right place to continue with that, if you do like my takes on the characters and want to see a specific scene with them, I can do that too! a request could be "Can you do a fluffy Evan/Zoe winter scene?" or anything that gets the point across, although no smut, please! thank you so much!


End file.
